


Art History and Cats

by laurus_nobilis



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: Data takes up of painting Spot in different styles. It turns out that the actual painting isn't the hardest part about it.





	Art History and Cats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this fic! :) I loved your prompt about Data painting, and tried to go for the kind of moments that might happen on the show.

Data was interested in a great variety of the arts. He tried to give enough practice time to all of them, but that soon proved to be difficult, considering his busy work schedule. So he eventually settled for a regular rotation. It was the best he could do in his situation, unless he chose to specialize. He was not ready for that, however. He still needed a lot more experience before he made a choice like that.

This month, he was focusing on painting. His current goal was to try out several different styles across a variety of eras and locations. To be able to better compare them, he decided that the best course of action was to always use the same motive and see how the results varied. Data had learned that a common subject for this was what they called "still life": a collection of food, flowers, or commonplace objects. But that looked like it would not be much of a challenge. Instead, he had a better idea.

Spot.

Spot would be the perfect model.

Once he had made that decision, he wasted no time starting to work. He began with the most realistic styles: those presented technical challenges, but he was still simply copying what he saw. Taking into account details like lighting, perspective and texture was not complicated for him. On the contrary, the level of difficulty increased the further removed a style was from reality. Theoretical knowledge only went so far. He was able to analyze other artists' work quite accurately, but that was not the same as applying those concepts to his own paintings.

Still, he tried. That was the entire point of this exercise. Perhaps Data himself could not tell if his impressionist cat or his cubist cat had any artistic merits - he had learned that art, like most things, was better understood by outside observers. But he could paint them anyway and ask others what their opinion was. Guinan often commented on his work. He did not always understand her, when her comments were based on feelings and intuition, but he made the attempt to incorporate some of her suggestions anyway.

The other main obstacle was that Spot did not always cooperate.

Data had expected that. He was used to cat behavior, after all. But it was still very inconvenient when his free time to paint matched the times when Spot decided to be stubborn. For example, at the moment Spot was showing Data his back while perched on the highest shelf he could find.

"It would be helpful if you came down for a while," he said. Of course, he was aware that reasoning with a non-sapient animal was impossible. This was only a habit he had picked up from his human friends. In humans, it helped create a certain illusion of control. This was not the case for Data himself, but he had still grown accustomed to it.

Spot, of course, did not come down. It was at times like this that Data almost considered the option of switching his goal to a series of paintings of his cat's back. Perhaps for a second exercise, he decided. This set of works was already started, and he was intent on seeing it through to the end.

For the time being, he knew it was best to leave things as they were and do something else. Spot would cooperate when he saw fit, as usual. But he did not put away his painting implements - it often happened that Spot decided to strike the perfect pose right when Data had finished storing everything. By now, he had grown used to keeping everything ready at any time. It was the only thing about his quarters that approached any kind of disarray.

Sure enough, Data had just reached his favorite part of _The Sign of the Four_ when Spot came down from the shelf at last. Data put the book away, stood up, and began mixing the colors he would use on his palette. Just as he was giving the first few strokes on the canvas, he received the warning that someone was at the door.

This was not going to be a productive day at all.

"Come in," he said.

The doors slid open to reveal Captain Picard. He raised a hand in an apologetic gesture, before Data could even greet him. "Don't worry, Data," he told him. "I'm not here for work. I heard from Guinan that you had began an artistic project."

"Indeed. I am making the attempt to paint Spot in several different styles," Data explained. He put his palette down and wiped his hands."Are you interested in seeing what I've painted so far?"

"That's exactly why I'm here. That is, if you don't mind my curiosity."

"You do not need to worry, Captain. I am unable of being sensitive about receiving criticism." 

"… right. Of course you are."

That gave Data an idea. Criticism could be precisely what he needed with the next part of this project. Since he had not been able to start painting, he might as well use this chance to collect some suggestions.

"In fact, I would appreciate your advice," he said. "I am… stuck, as humans put it. Not with this particular piece, but with the ones that should follow it."

"What do you mean?" asked the Captain. "I assume inspiration or lack thereof is not the problem."

"That is true. But I am having trouble coming up with ideas for the more abstract styles of painting," Data explained. "By definition, I cannot paint a cat or they would cease to be abstract. But to complete my self-imposed challenge, I must paint something that is in some way inspired by Spot."

"It sounds to me as if you already have the answer," the Captain said. "What's the problem?

"I am not sure of how to do that. I have researched abstract artists to find out about their creative process, of course. Unfortunately, it seems to involve a lot of… feeling. I am not supposed to paint Spot, but I also cannot paint my feelings about Spot. For obvious reasons."

Captain Picard did not answer immediately. Data appreciated that he was taking the time to give his question some thought. He trusted the Captain's judgment when it came to matters of the arts. His understanding of theory was excellent, even if his technique could be improved in some respects.

"How about something that reminds you of him, instead?" he asked after a few moments. "Like a color, or a shape. Perhaps even a texture if you're working in a more adventurous style."

Data tilted his head. Yes, that sounded like a good idea. It could give him a place to start.

"Thank you, Captain. That is a very helpful suggestion," he said. Then he realized another advantage of this approach. "I could even paint those while Spot is not cooperating with his pose. It would make this project go much faster."

"Is speed one of your goals, then?" the Captain asked.

"Oh, I do not mean the painting process itself. I was referring to all the dead time I have while waiting for Spot to behave."

"Ah. I see." Judging from his expression, he seemed to be amused by this. "I must say, Data, a cat is a rather challenging choice of subject matter."

"Indeed. That is part of what makes it so interesting. If I want to improve, I cannot make things easy for myself."

"True, but I'm not sure that waiting for your cat to sit still counts towards improving your painting techniques." 

"It counts as training patience, I believe. Geordi tells me that at times I am, in his words, 'too used to being way too efficient'."

"Waiting is the difficult part, then. I must say I understand that." Picard nodded in agreement. Then he frowned. "Does this mean I arrived at a bad time? You can show me your work some other day, if you are busy right now."

"I _was _about to begin painting," Data admitted. "Today's work will be an attempt to replicate Fauvism in the style of Matisse. I do need Spot to model for this one."__

____

____

"So that explains the intense orange," the Captain said, looking at the palette Data had prepared. He knew his art history well, indeed. "Ah, but I should stop distracting you. I'll be on my way."

He was almost at the door again when Data called him.

"Captain," he said. "I do appreciate your interest in my hobbies."

Captain Picard gave him a nod and an awkward smile, and then he left his quarters. By then, Spot was no longer in the mood for posing. This was not entirely unexpected, and Data found that he did not mind. He might not have actually painted anything today, but it had been a useful session in other ways.

Besides, Spot's current activity of choice was rubbing against his leg and purring. Data was not about to complain about this. He picked up both his cat and the book he had left unfinished, and sat down to continue reading. Spot curled up on his lap and insisted on being petted. 

This was also an enjoyable way to use his free time.


End file.
